BECAUSE LOVE CAN BE WITH 666
by FeniXssa
Summary: Ella una tentación para el mal, busco ayuda en “PARANORMAL STATE”, su líder Edward Cullen, decide acudir a salvarla, pensando que solo se trataba de una casa embrujada, cuan equivocado estaba al encontrarse con algo mucho peor //summ completo adentro//
1. Chapter 1

**Maldita sea se q soy propensa a subir fics y a dejarlos por allí time después, pero…¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO!, tenia este prefacio grabado a fuego en mi mente y sinceramente me estaba bloqueando….asi q aki tienen mi nueva locura….tenganme paciencia si????**

**SUMMARY: Ella una tentación para el mal, busco ayuda en "PARANORMAL STATE", su líder Edward Cullen, decide acudir a salvarla, pensando que solo se trataba de una casa embrujada, cuan equivocado estaba al encontrarse con algo mucho peor que un simple fantasma se encontró con Satanás en persona, pero también encontró el amor, en aquella chica extraña, que guarda miles de secretos y que lleva tras de ella un pasado tan sombrío como el demonio mismo, ¿podrá salvarla de ella misma, sin llegar a caer en el juego del 666?**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece personajes de Meyersita, yo solo juego con ellos, me adjudico la trama.**

**PREFACIO**

Faltaban poco para las 3 de la madrugada, ella desparramada como muñeca sin vida yacía acostada en su pequeña cama, portaba una blusa de tirantes azul turquesa, dejando al descubierto los horribles moretones de la semana pasada, llevaba también un short hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, mostrando las gigantes marcas que esa cosa le había provocado con sus garras, estaba descalza, y visto desde afuera se podría decir que un hombre sin piedad la había golpeado hasta cansarse, lástima que la realidad fuera otra….

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su nariz roja a causa de las lagrimas, su cabello opaco y sin vida amarrado en una débil coleta le daba a mi niña un aspecto tan triste y degradante que verla me partía el alma en dos…me siento tan malditamente culpable, si tan solo me hubiese limitado a cumplir con mi trabajo nada de esto probablemente estaría pasando, yo seguiría con mi agencia, y ella estaría en la universidad a punto de graduarse en literatura hispana.

Salí de mis meditaciones cuando la oí gemir y estremecerse entre las cuerdas atadas en sus muñecas.

-¿Edward?-susurro me levante y camine hacia ella.

-Hola amor-le respondí, toque delicadamente tu pálida y amoratada mejilla, ella sonrió tiernamente.

-Tengo sed- trato de aclararse su garganta, pero fallo en el intento, comenzó a toser fuertemente.

Me acerque a la vieja repisa y serví un poco de agua en el vaso de cristal, se lo acerque a sus labios y ella sonrió en agradecimiento, cuando acabo tembló.

_-Edward una sombra acabo de cruzar el pasillo-_la voz de emmett me advirtió por el auricular, me tense y trague pesado.

-_Van 4…espera 5 ¡MIERDA!-_me quite el aparato del oído e hice una mueca de dolor.

_-Carajo Edward uno acabo de tocar a Alice por la espalda…¡son 6!_

-Ya lo sé… ¿puedes por favor mandar a Billy?-susurre mientras besaba la frente de mi pequeña, ella negó con la cabeza y yo asentí sin ganas.

-_Va para allá, Alice estará afuera del pasillo, y Rose entrara estará con tigo, los Swan están con con Jazz-_

-Bien-le respondí.

-Por favor no mas-susurro mi Bella con voz monocorde, tuve que cerrar mis ojos para evitar que viera la única lagrima que se me escapo.

-¿Cámaras listas?-pregunte sin emoción alguna, Jasper y Emmett respondieron a coro si, tome aire varias veces y me gire lentamente al escuchar el grito enfurecido de Bella.

-¡¡¡Suéltame maldito!!!-la voz de Mi Isabella se escuchaba más gruesa, sus ojos estaban totalmente negros, y estaba casi totalmente envarada en la cama.

-Suéltala tu a ella-la voz de el padre Harry se escuchaba segura y con determinación, comencé a rezar al arcángel san miguel, pero no despegue la vista del cuerpo de mi novia.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!..¡¿CREES QUE CON ORACIONES BARATAS LOGRARAN QUE ME VAYA?!...¡¡¡ISABELLA ES MIA!!- la ventana se abrió de golpe ante el último grito distorsionado solo por la fuerte lluvia de Isabella.

-¿Cómo estas 6?-pregunte tranquilamente sentándome frente a ella o el, Belcebú sonrió mostrándome unos afilados dientes y tuve especial cuidado en demostrar emoción alguna.

* * *

**Bueno aki el prefacio…..espero q les haya gustado, kiero muxos rr!!! muxisisimos!!! Ok?**

**Soy nueva tratando estos temas, pero ps me toy tomando la molestia de buscar bn, para no colocar mentiras aki…oka???**

**Bueh…..prefacio dedicado a mi sis emmy, sis t kiero!!!! Y este prefacio es pa tiiii!!!!**

**Bueh…me largo**

**Abrazo emesco-mordida de Edward….**

**Con amor**

*****MELCHI CULLEN*****

**Bye ;) !!!**


	2. Y ASI COMENZO TODO

**Y ASI COMENZO TODO.**

-…no nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal…amen-termine de rezar para pararme del suelo y acostarme en mi pequeña cama, suspire hoy se cumplían dos meses que podía dormir en paz, no tenia esas horribles pesadillas, y _el_ no me venía a molestar.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la inconsciencia.

Abrí mis ojos, me hallaba en una habitación llena de espejos, y yo estaba en medio de esta de rodillas con un rosario en mis manos, con los ojos cerrados murmurando cosas intangibles, sabía que era un sueño, quería despertar pero no podía, me veía a mi misma desde uno de los espejos, me quede petrificada al observar como una sombra gigante y delgada se movía alrededor de mi arrodillada, comencé a hiperventilar, pero mi otro yo seguía muy concentrada con los ojos cerrados, comencé a golpear fuertemente el espejo para avisarle, pero era inútil, ella no me escuchaba, grite como una histérica, y golpee más fuerte la muralla transparente, estaba desesperada, la sombra paro de danzar malévolamente alrededor de mi yo, y corrió hacia mí, brinque hacia atrás presa del pánico, cuando esta sombra del mal saco su delgada mano y con sus fuertes garras me agarro del cuello, expulsándome del cuadro, tirándome justo al frente de mi otro yo.

Ella ni se inmuto, siguió murmurando, apretó mas fuerte su rosario, con la respiración entrecortada me pare y me acerque un poco más a ella, justo cuando iba a alzar mi mano para tocar su rodilla, fui halada hacia atrás de mi pie y choque con otra muralla de espejos, grite de dolor, y miles de pedacitos de estos se clavaron en todo mi cuerpo cuando toque el suelo.

Cuando pude enfocar mi vista, la cosa esa acaricio los cabellos de mi otro yo, ella se giro violentamente, grito y gateo rápidamente alejándose de él.

-¡no!-grito de nuevo, y yo me removí incomoda tratando de correr para hacer algo.

-No corras preciosa…sabes que me perteneces-me petrifique al escuchar la voz de esa sombra era tan…aterradora, mandaba miles de escalofríos, y te helaba el alma.

Mi yo chillo cuando la sombra la alzo de los hombros la sujeto fuertemente de los brazos, y le lamio el cuello con su lengua totalmente negra, patalee, como lo hizo ella, y tuve unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

-¡SUELTALA!- logre gritar, mi yo sé giro para verme y comenzó a llorar.

-¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!- rogo, intente moverme pero algo me lo impedía, sentía todas mis extremidades pesadas, y me dolía todo.

La macabra sombra soltó una carcajada que me helo los huesos…

-Volví por ti mi…amor-y dicho esto tomo rudamente del brazo a mi yo, sus garras atravesaron su ropa y piel, mi yo comenzó a patalear y a gritar, su brazo se mancho de sangre, mientras la sombra la aprisionaba por el cuello y la arrastraba llevándosela a las sombras…

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-grite sentándome de golpe en la cama, mi padre me sostuvo por los hombros, y mi madre me hecho agua bendita la cual al hacer contacto con mi piel, se esfumo, haciéndose humo, no me quemo como las otras veces, pero sentía mi piel arder, la garganta seca, y me dolía todo.

-Ya paso ya paso-me repetía mi padre Charlie, mientras me abraza y me mecía de adelante hacia atrás.

Solloce mientras lo abrazaba, mi madre nos miro asustada, y trago pesado.

-Bell..bella…tu tu cuello-su dedo tembloroso señalo mi parte, me separe de mi padre, y con miedo me mire el cuello, grite y corrí hacia el baño, me fije en el espejo, y comencé a llorar de nuevo al ver una marca ancha como una raspadura profunda, donde brotaba sangre abundantemente, abrí la llave del agua, y comencé a mojar mi herida, la cual no dejaba de sangrar, sentí el olor de mi propia sangre, y todo comenzó a darme vueltas, me aferre al lavabos pero me fui inútil, lo último que recuerdo fue un dolor punzante en la cabeza y todo fue oscuridad…

Abrí perezosamente un ojo, y luego muy lentamente el otro mi habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del astro sol, sonreí internamente, gracias a Dios ya había amanecido, gire mi rostro tratando de enfocar mi vista, y me rasque los ojos.

-¿Bells?-la voz de mi padre se escuchaba nerviosa, busque su voz, y sonreí tristemente al verlo.

-Hola papá-mi voz sonó penosamente ronca, y me la aclare, el suspiro aliviado, trate de enderezarme pero todo a mi alrededor giro, mi cuerpo se quejo por el esfuerzo, y caí de nuevo en el colchón.

Me mande la mano al cuello, puesto ese era el lugar donde más me dolía, sentía una picazón horrible, frunce el ceño al notar como una venda me rodeaba toda esa parte.

-O sea que si fue verdad-susurre con lagrimas en mis ojos, pensé que todo era producto de la estúpida pesadilla, pero no…si había sido verdad.

-Shhhh pequeña, estamos aquí con tigo-me consoló mi padre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Estoy tan cansada pá…ya ya no puedo más-susurre contra su cuello, el apretó mas su agarre iba a replicar, pero unos toques en la puerta nos hicieron separar, seguro era mamá.

Efectivamente, mi madre asomo su cabeza por la puerta y me miro preocupada pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Hola, ¿Cómo amaneciste amor?-me pregunto dulcemente mi mamá.

-Viva-susurre entre dientes, ella frunció el ceño, pero se giro, al escuchar una voz masculina afuera.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida…¿visitas?

Desde hace años no resabiamos visitas…ni siquiera de nuestra familia…

-Bueno…este Bells querida, alguien quiere conocerte- la voz de mi mamá era insegura, y temblorosa, fruncí el ceño, y asentí con los nervios de punta, ¿Quién sería?

Dios el pánico me invadió….estaba recién levantada, y la noche anterior si apenas había pegado el ojo, eso sin contar con que había tenido la visita de un ser al que le temía mas que a la muerte.

-Charlie-mi má señalo con sus ojos la salida, ¿me iban a dejar sola?

-¿Mamá?-pregunte extrañada, ella solo sonrió tratando de darme confianza.

-Solo será unos minutos amor-susurro, mi padre gruño en respuesta, pero se levanto beso mi frente y partió.

Respire agitadamente, y me sentí bastante molesta… ¿Cómo se les ocurría dejarme con un desconocido?

Fruncí el ceño aun más, gemí y apreté mis dientes, estúpido extraño…

-Buenos días-una voz dulce, y suave como la brisa del verano, se escucho desde la entrada, gire mi vista sorprendida, y deje de respirar al encontrarme con un joven, de aproximadamente 1.85, muy blanco, delgado pero musculoso, su rostro cuadrado, dándole un aspecto más varonil, estaba rodeado de una fina barba dándole un aspecto más sexy, ¿momento sexy?, ¿desde cuándo me permitía esos pensamientos?, Dios…seguí con mi inspección, y mi corazón comenzó con una carrera debocada al encontrarme con sus perfectos ojos, brillantes y de un verde como el esmeralda, cejas gruesas, y pestañas espesas, y aun con sus lentes, pude identificar, y decir que esos ojos eran los más lindos que había visto en mi vida.

Suspire al ver su cabello…era una mezcla extraña entre dorada y rojiza, totalmente revuelta.

Recordé que el hermoso extraño esperaba una respuesta.

-Hola-susurre patéticamente, me sonroje, y quise darme contra las paredes.

El sonrió de lado, y volvió a faltarme el aire, ¿es que no se cansaba de hacer eso?

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y …

-Bella swan-dije atropelladamente, sin dejarlo terminar, pestañee sorprendida, y negué con la cabeza.

- Y soy de la sociedad de investigadores paranormales, pertenezco también a PARANORMAL STATE, soy su líder…venimos a ayudarte-termino sorprendido con una sonrisa aun más grande.

Abri la boca varias veces ofendida, yo no necesitaba ayuda, lo de ayer fue mi culpa, por no rezar suficiente, nada más…NO necesitaba la ayuda de un estúpido investigador de yo no se que cosa…

-No necesito tu ayuda-le replique mordazmente parándome y caminando lentamente hacia la ventana, en donde vi dos camionetas con gente esperando afuera.

Bufe y abri la ventana

-¡NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE NADIE! ¡PUEDEN IRSE POR DONDE VINIERON!-les grite ellos me miraron sorprendidos, me gire furiosamente hacia el tal Cullen, y lo mire envenenadamente.

-¡TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI HABITACION…AHORA!-cogí mi lámpara al ver, que no se inmutaba, me miraba entre sorprendido y con sorna.

Miro la lámpara y luego a mí, negó con la cabeza

-¡LARGO!-grite de nuevo, el corrió hacia la salida, justo cuando vio la lámpara volar hacia el, y esta se estrello justo cuando el cerraba la puerta.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, y me deje consumir por el dolor…

¿Yo no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie cierto?

¿Cierto?

* * *

**Bueno aki el primer cap…^^**

**A mi me gusto muxo, cortico, pero ps rápido no?**

**¡¡Estamos en semana santa!!**

**Wiiii asi q espero q recen muxo pecadoras,¡¡arrepientanse que el fin esta cerca!!!**

**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD**

**Espero q les haya gustado el cap…se q hay muxas cosas inconclusas, pero a medida q avance el fic, se desarrollaran varias cosas…upa upa…**

**En fin les deceo felices mini-vacaciones**

**Con cariño**

******MELCHI CULLEN*******


End file.
